


Don't Leave Me. Not Yet.

by chocola_lover



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocola_lover/pseuds/chocola_lover
Summary: Love.Emotions.Sugi understood none of it.None of the reasons behind it.What was the point of it all?
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Don't Leave Me. Not Yet.

Love.  
Emotions.

Sugi understood none of it.  
None of the reasons behind it.  
What was the point of it all?

What was the point of feeling anything,  
It brought forth utter misery and confusion.

Yet alas, you see.  
Every creature had emotions, it was the curse of having a heart, a soul, so very much.

Emotions was nothing but a side effect of life itself.

And what came with emotions?  
Love.

Perhaps the most confusing emotion of them all. So very much confusion.

And on top of confusion?  
So much more.

You had to understand someone, be dedicated, sincere, work with someone, learn to forgive and learn, to change and grow...and alas that was just the start of it all.

Oh but imagine if on top of such that mess one couldnt tell if it was forbidden? A romance never meant to occur. 

More emotions that should never had been felt.

Sadly, Sugi found herself in this exact position. Was it forbidden? The Au Ra cared not to find out, her extent of knowledge being the one who had somehow captured her heart being a member of the Scions whilst she was a free roaming mercanary (of sorts?)

Aelred never spoke much of his job, a silent 'dont ask, dont tell' form of agreement. Or perhaps he merely enjoyed the escape the soft skinned (and scaly) female would present him. Sugi never cared much to ask either.

On this day, where the sun was dull in the snowy city of Ishgard, the duo were stood in an alleyway.

An unexpected meeting, not arranged as they most normally were.

"Mister Meadeaux whatever shall I do with you? Our runnings are becoming far more common, dear."

A soft sigh from the female- if one was to spot her in such a soft spoken way, oh do have forgiveness on them! For it would hardly end well.

If she was not to be involved with his life, he was not to be involved with hers afterall.

The black-haired male let out a noise rather similar to a whimper. The man normally just as harsh- if not more so then his partner, always ended up weakening around her. Letting down every guard.

Craving nothing but the embrace of hers neither of them hardly ever felt.

"Sugi, it's been far to long since we have had time to speak, has it not?"

His tone was somewhat desperate, nothing short of nearly begging for her to kiss him in this cold and shadowy spot he had dragged them into.

And my god the way Sugi's heart almost burst upon hearing his tone such a way, eyes wide and longing. Perhaps she felt exactly the same. A completely mutual longing for complete and utter warmth found within him.  
A lack of hiding.

But no.  
They had seperate destines.  
More attachment may prove fatal...and even if she may take that risk. He had far more on the line then her.

And so she must resist.  
Shoulders tensing and lips twitching into a frown as she stared at him, grasping his hand as he went to cup her cheek.  
An action that nearly snapped her heart and mind in two.

Their lips cracked open at the same time, both about to speak. But a voice cracked through the icy air before either could get a single word out. The sound of boots stepping down solidly following.

Ah yes..Aymeric. She had been warned of him.

The sheer panic that crossed Aelred's face like a sword to open skin. Seering to Sugi's very soul.

Time was running out.  
She had warned him.  
He hadn't listened.

The steps got closer.  
Get out now or face explaining to the leader of Ishgard the situation the two were in.

Aelred stuttered, eyes darting frantically out into the open and back at the female he considered his soulmate (the female felt the same about him, admittedly)

Sugi took in a sharp inhale. Hand falling off of his and instead quickly both hands cupped his cheeks and she tugged him into the briefest of kisses.

Her beloved Warrior.  
The future was theirs.  
Eventually.

"I Iove you."

Aelred could only mumble that as the Au Ra gave him a broken smile. She couldnt speak. Neither could bear to say goodbye.

Not today.

And so silently she slipped out from the alleyway. Away from the one she longed to fight for.

For life was just a cruel mistress.  
Tearing those who cared apart.  
Cursing them with emotions.  
And then not allowing such emotions to be acted upon properly.

Sugi hated it all.  
But as her lips still tingling from the briefest of kisses. 

Mayhaps. Just possibly...  
Love wasnt as bitter as she once thought it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, Sugi isnt really a warrior of light but I had no other tag options. These two were really fun to write and as all my drabbles involving Ryan and I's ocs go...I love you, dear!


End file.
